


and in the morning i’ll be with you

by recommend_me_fics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Aliens, Amnesia, Amnesiac Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Crash Landing, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Identity Reveal, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Rebel Lance (Voltron), The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, by onlinemagenta, go read it it’s great, inspired by ‘the stars seem different’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: He looked in the mirror, shiny pink skin marring his face. He leaned closer to the glass. His left eye was glassy and red, pink spots dotting the whites.Hands shaking he rolled up the fabric of the shirt Rikasti had given him.His abdomen was laced with angry red scars, the wounds left by the supposed shrapnel evident.He dropped the shirt and ran his hands over his face.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	and in the morning i’ll be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the stars seem different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606600) by [onlinemagenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinemagenta/pseuds/onlinemagenta). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance wakes up in in an unfamiliar setting, rikasti adopts an amnesiac into her little family, and felyi is surprisingly cuter than i meant her to be
> 
> this chapter’s song: legends never die by league of legends

His eye hurt.

Everything seemed foggy, like a dream where everything went slowly and you could barely comprehend anything.

”No, no, lie back down, you’re okay-”

He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn’t open. There was something itchy against them and when he tried to _see_ his left eyes exploded in pain-

”Shh, I know, I know, here you go, it’ll feel better.” 

Something was slipped past his lips and he choked on the liquid before swallowing it.

”There you go, all better now. Sleep, rest, that’s all that matters.”

Sleep sounded nice.

It was quiet.

His left eye was shut, he couldn’t open it. There was a pressure to that eye and there was something wrapped around his head. His right one blinked open to the soft purple daylight.

Sluggishly, he dragged an arm up to his face, attempting to rub his eyes, when a harsh pain in side stopped him. His breath left in a hiss and he slowly tried the other one. 

His right eye adjusted to the dim lighting quickly, refocusing and scanning the room. Hesitantly, he lifted his arm to his left eye and winced when he gently prodded the tender skin there. His eye was wrapped in some fabric, and when he traced his face, he felt raised, rough skin coming out from underneath. Following the marking he felt it fade into his neck just under his jaw.

He pushed himself up on the bed, carefully when his side flared up again. He reassessed how to move and avoided moving his left side, leaning on his right arm. He lay against the wall behind him and looked around the room. It was simple, a window to his right, a chair in the corner, and a small table with vials and containers sitting on top. He moved the blanket off his body and slid his legs off the bed stiffly, his feet hitting the ground.

He swayed as dizziness hits his head and put a hand against the wall to stay upright. A couple minutes passed and he felt better enough to walk across the small room and open the door.

The house seemed small, from how the hallway opened into the living room and kitchen. The air smelled sweet almost. When he stumbled into the kitchen he saw a short, blue skinned female-looking person with someone who looked like her, but more muscular, and her skin was a darker shade of blue.

”You’re awake!” The girl gasped happily.

”Where am I?” He stuttered out, the girl brightening up. 

”Oh good, the translator does know your language.” She bounced over to him. ”I’m Felyi, and that’s my aunt, Rikasti.” Felyi beamed.

”Translator?”

”In your neck.” When he gave her a horrified look, the girl backtracked. ”We can take it out easily, and we can’t communicate with you otherwise.”

”What do you mean?” His head was killing him and he felt so confused. 

”Well, you crashed into th-“

”Felyi, that’s enough.” The older woman said sharply. 

”Sorry Aunt Rikasti.”

”Don’t badger them like that.” She turned to him. ”I can explain everything in a tick, but can we ask your name first?” 

”I’m, my name is...” He trailed off when he realized he didn’t know.

”That’s okay, you had a nasty head wound earlier. Short term amnesia is common.” She reassured. 

”I- I cant even remember my own _name-_ “ He felt like his chest is starting to constrict, and he had to work harder to breathe. He stumbled back against the wall and slid down shakily.

”Oh no- quiznak, Felyi get the calming brew.” Rikasti ordered her niece, who quickly scurried off.

”Hey, hello? Mystery alien? Hi, you’ve gotta calm down. Hey, _hey,_ look at me, look at me.” He tried to batter her hands away but she caught them and held them firmly.

”None of that. You’re alright, we’ll figure this out, okay? What’s your favorite color?” Rikasti said calmly. The answer flooded his mind, an ocean spilling into view.

”B-Blue.”

”Nice choice. I myself prefer green, but Felyi likes purple.”

”Purple’s nice.”

”Yeah, it is. Pretty huh? Like the light now.” He turns his head to the window.

”Y-yeah, it is.”

”What’s something you like to do?” He blanched and he started to pant again when he tried to remember and drew a blank.

”Right, sorry, stupid question. Um...” The woman paused for a moment. ”Once, Felyi decided she wanted to join the Coalition, and she tried to get Astelu to teach her how to fight. He said no of course, thank god, she very nearly went into that stupid recruitment center and signed up.” Rikasti snorted dryly.

”Whats the Coalition?” He asked softly. Vaguely, his mind registered Felyi standing by the wall several feet away, holding a pale blue bottle and syringe.

”The Coalition is the alliance group that the Voltron team created about a year or two ago. They fight against the Galra Empire.” Rikasti explains.

”Empire?”

”Yes, sweetie, the Galra Empire. They’re not nice people. They waged war against the galaxies.” Rikasti explained.

”What’s Voltron?”

”They’re a team of paladins that fight the Empire. They have these robotic lions that they fly, and they liberate planets.” Rikasti moved closer to him.

”Cool.”

”If you’re using cool in the sense that they are good people, then yes, they are _cool._ ” Rikasti cracked a smile.

”Cool means you- you respect them.” He thought about it. That was what the word meant, right?

”Must be some lingo from your planet.” Rikasti mused.

”My planet?”

”Yeah, your home planet probably.” He took a moment to process what the lady had just said.

”... I’m not on Earth?”

”No, sweetie. You’re on Makilu.” 

Oh _shit._

_They didn’t remember the war? Just how far did their memory loss go?  
_

The poor alien seemed distressed, so Rikasti beckoned Felyi forward. Felyi handed her the syringe and bottle. With deft hands Rikasti filled the syringe with the appropriate amount of relaxant, and

The alien swayed for a moment and their eyes fluttered shut before they slumped against the wall.

”Are they okay?” Felyi whispered from behind her.

”They’re... in shock, I think. I’m not sure how advanced their species is, they may not have yet traveled past their planet.” Rikasti worried.

”Then how’d they get here? They’re not Makiluan.” Felyi asked, confused.

”Perhaps they were a special case. I don’t know, but as they recover maybe we can figure out where they come from. They deserves to go home.” Rikasti chewed on her lip, a nervous habit. 

Her and Felyi had been out on the reefs when they’d found the alien. (when Rikasti had changed him, she’d found male reproductive parts, and they looked rather masculine, but they hadn’t told them their pronouns yet) Felyi had shrieked at the sight of a body floating in the water a little ways off. Rikasti had went to retrieve it only to realize that the person had been injured. Their left eye had been slashed through, and their ribs cracked and bruised. The salt water didn’t help with the blood loss.

Rikasti found the alien face down with blood and an odd golden liquid seeping from their body. Somehow, despite their helmet being cracked and their suit seemingly dead, they were still breathing without any help when Rikasti had searched their body on shore.

They brought the body back to their house, quickly bandaging the slashes in their side and using different balms and medicines to try and save their eye. Somehow the eye hadn’t burst and the skin had healed over it, leaving a long scar running down to their jaw. Felyi had been worried, and being the person that she was, traded some of her clothes for medicine from the market.

Rikasti hated her sister. But she loved her niece.

Rikasti’s sister left everything her family had given her, and went and wasted her money sleeping around and getting high. Ayala couldn’t care for a child, she went drinking most nights of the week and almost always came asking for some money, just enough to get on her feet.

Rikasti always gave her what she wanted, and she hated _herself_ for it.

Somehow Ayala had avoided pregnancy for a long time even without being on birth control, and Rikasti highly doubted that Ayala could care enough to remember to get whoever was sleeping with her to pull on a condom. But some night, she must’ve finally conceived, because Ayala had come to her house one night, dumped Felyi in Rikasti’s arms, and had stumbled off without a single explanation. 

Rikasti loved Felyi with all her heart. Felyi might not have been the smartest or the most athletic girl, but she worked hard, and she was kind. She came to the Healer’s home with her at least twice a week and Rikasti had no doubt that’s if Felyi wanted to become a Healer she would be given a spot in a heartbeat. She was the complete opposite of Ayala, and Rikasti never regretted caring for her.

”Aunt Rikasti?” Felyi stepped closer. ”What do you want me to do with the tonic?”

”Put it back in their room. I’ll bring them back to bed, and we’ll watch them to see when they wake up.” Rikasti instructed. Felyi left the small room and Rikasti hefted the wiry body into her arms.

The alien turned his head, shuddering slightly. When Rikasti looked at their side she realized that she needed to change the wrappings again.

Rikasti gently laid them on the bed, head resting on the board that kept their head up so Rikasti could work on their torso. ”Get me the bandages, they’re leaking through.” She called to Felyi. She began unwrapping the cloth around her patients torso, red blooming across the ones closer to their wound.

”Is there anything else I can do?” Felyi whispered after handing her aunt the bandages.

”Boil some water, please. We need the filtered water to drink, but dirty water won’t do to wash his wound when it finally clots enough.” Rikasti said after thinking. Felyi left the room. Rikasti wound the fresh cloth around the bleeding.

”Let’s hope you get out of this with no more than a big scar, yeah? Felyi wants to talk to you already.” Rikasti said quietly. When Rikasti was worried, sometimes she would talk to her patients. The ones that couldn’t hear her at least. 

”Found you out in the quiznaking reefs. Not exactly the best place for a bleeding eye.” Rikasti laughed humorlessly. ”I hope you heal, stranger.”

As always there was no answer.

He woke to purple light again. He breathed deeply through his nose, something fruity filling his lungs.

”Good evening, stranger.” He twisted his neck to the voice slowly, careful of his aching neck.

”R-Rikasti, right?” He said hoarsely.

”Yes, good, very good.” She leaned closer to him. ”Remembering our encounter earlier means that your mental functions are returning. You memory might return as well.”

”I don’t remember anything.” He said, tongue dry. ”Do you know why?”

”We found you in the ocean.” The navy-skinned woman said seriously. ”You are not a Makiluan, so it is likely you crashed. We found no remnants of your ship or pod, but you were wearing those.” Rikasti gestured to the the front of the bed. He peered over the edge and blushed when Rikasti had to help him sit up against the pillows.

”Your armor is in bad shape, many of it is likely lost to the sea.” Rikasti said apologetically. ”Your helmet we managed to mostly salvage. The visor is cracked and the wiring will need to be redone, but the shape is the same.”

He stared at the battered blue and white metal. ”Thank you.” 

”I know you don’t remember much, but is there anything you can remember? Where you’re from, who you can contact, what species you are, anywhere you can go?”

He considered the questions, but he knew the answers.

”No. Oh shit wait actually, I’m a human.” He felt his chest grow a little bit lighter. At least he knew one thing.

”A human? Hm, never heard of them. Perhaps the Coalition has some information on them.” Rikasti said thoughtfully. ”No matter, that will come later. Is there anything you would like us to call you for now?”

”Not really.”

”Hm. Our tribe gives our tribe half names until they have proven themselves worthy members. The longer your name, the more distinguished you are. Felyi was born ‘Fel’. She was given her second name, ‘Yi’ when she saved one of our hunter’s arms from being cut off. I was born ‘Ri’. ‘Ka’ and ‘Sti’ came from my healer talents as well.” Rikasti informed him. ”If you would like, I can ask our Namer to give you something. They might let you earn names too.”

”Sure?” He said, uncertain. A yawn startled him, and his eyes fluttered shut briefly.

”Good. You’re probably still tired, so I’ll let you sleep.” Rikasti stood up. ”Does that sound alright?”

”Yeah, actually.” He held back another yawn. ”I’m still really drowsy.”

”Okay. Sleep well, stranger.”


End file.
